fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Mekaru
|birth date= |height= * 173 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) * 174 cm'Danganronpa Another': Listed on her Chapter 6.5 profile. |weight=52 kg |bust=85 cm |blood type=AB |hobby=None'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |likes= * Capability * Teddy bear |dislikes=Incapability |liked food=Coffee |disliked food=Peppers |family=Unnamed parents'linuj.tistory.com': Rei Mekaru's Character Design (Korean) |status=Alive |affiliation=Kisaragi Foundation |previous_affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |participated= |execution= |fates= * Survived the Killing Game (DRA) * Escaped from Kibōgamine Gakuen and formed the Kisaragi Foundation (DRA) * "Executed" by Mikado Sannōji (SDRA2) |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |voice actors= * Nico Yazawa (CV. ) (DRA) * Ange Ushiromiya (CV. ) (SDRA2)}} Rei Mekaru (메카루 레이 Mekaru Rei) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~, and later in the sequel Super Danganronpa Another 2, both created by LINUJ. She used to be known as the Super High School Level Professor (초고교급 교수 Cho go gyo geup gyo-su), but since escaping her first killing game she became known as the Former Super High School Level Professor (전 초고교급 교수 Jeon cho go gyo geup gyo-su). Gallery. :For more images of Rei, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery, Super Danganronpa Another 2/Image Gallery, and Rei Mekaru/Sprite Gallery. Appearance. Rei is a tall young woman with rosy olive skin, yellow orange eyes, and straight waist-length red orange hair. While she usually styles the tips of her hair in permanent curls, it actually appears to be messy when she wakes up in the morning, and it's implied that the reason she curls her hair up is to make it look neater. She also has long side bangs which are, unlike the rest of her hair, only have its ends slightly curled up. In Super Danganronpa Another 2, her eye color was changed to light yellow. During her time in Kibōgamine Gakuen, Rei wore a blue long-sleeved suit with six yellow buttons, a white dress shirt underneath, black tie, white upper calf-length socks, and red low-heeled Mary Janes. She also wears a pair of rectangular-framed eyeglasses and two white hairpins. During the Chapter 4 party, Rei would wear a red dress with two arm straps, also showing to become more wavy near the ends of it. She'd also wear a green gem ribbon, a pair of fishnet leggings and a pair of red high heels. Her hair is also shown to be put into a high ponytail with the same two hair clip's in place still. It can be noted that Rei isn't seen wearing a pair of glasses with this appearance, with her likely wearing contacts instead. After becoming a member of the Kisaragi Foundation, Rei appears to be much older and her hair is now cut to shoulder length, with her hair retaining its curled tips. Her left front bangs that she originally had are now combed back and a single curled lock sticks out from the front of her left ear. Her attire consists of a gray double-breasted pinstripe suit with matching pencil skirt, white blouse, black tie, sheer dark brown pantyhose, and black Mary Janes. She dons a faded light brown long coat with black-buttoned straps and side pockets over her clothes. She also wears red stud earrings and her ID is pinned onto the left side of her chest. She carries around a small handgun for defense and possibly also for combat, as seen in Super Danganronpa Another 2. When she was a child, Rei used to wear a dark maroon dress with white collar, puffed sleeves, and layered frills. Her hair is also short–a little past her shoulders–which is secured in its place with a white snap clip. DRA - Rei Mekaru - Full Body Sprite (HD) (15).png|Rei's appearance in Danganronpa Another SDRA2 - Rei Mekaru - Full Body Sprite (8).png |Rei's appearance in Super Danganronpa Another 2 Name Etymology. In Japanese, Rei's given name 冷 means "cold" or "cool", which may refer to her personality in general. Her last name, Mekaru, uses the kanji 銘 (me), meaning "inscription" or "signature", and 苅 (karu), meaning "to cut (something)". Personality. Befitting of her occupation as a professor, Rei acts mature and professionally most of the time, making her seem cold and look older than she really is. She absolutely dislikes having her time wasted, so she always gets to the point quickly and speaks in a blunt manner. She can also be condescending towards others, refusing to converse with people she does not find worth to talk to. Due to this, she can sometimes go as far as ignoring a person if she saw a lack of worth in them. It's shown that she doesn't believe that the other participants are her friends, but more rivals that she has to face. During class trials, Rei can be shown to be reluctant to share any information to the other participants, only giving hints when she believes it's absolutely needed. As a present member of the Kisaragi Foundation, Rei shows a serious and competent side. While she maintains her usual cold disposition, she cares more about others than she lets on. She's shown to have some form of leadership skills, likely gained through her time with the Kisaragi foundation. History. Before Talent Before gaining the title of being the 'Ultimate Professor', Rei would teach at H University, located in the United States. Despite her age at the time, Mekaru professionally taught students at a college level. It's presumed that at some point afterwards, she was scouted as the Ultimate Professor due to her profession. Prologue Rei is one of the 14 students introduced to Yuki Maeda at the start of the game. She's said to of worked at Harvard before being scouted by Hope's Peak, though states that it was a mistake to of been there a little later on in the introduction. After losing consciousness due to reasons unknown at the time, Rei along with the other 14 participants would've woken up, greeted by an anonymous announcement, redirecting everyone to the Gym area. Upon entering the Gym, Monokuma would've jumped up from behind a small sized desk. Soon enough, it would announce the start of the Killing Game, announcing that the only way for anyone to leave would've been to kill and get away with it. Unlike the other participants, Rei wouldn't show much of a reaction to the announcement, rather checking that nobody had taken the words of Monokuma seriously. Killing Game After a meeting was held by Tsurugi Kinjo, Monokuma would interrupt with what was being said, announcing there to be a motive in DVD-form. While Rei stayed behind with the other participants, Yuki Maeda would leave the room to watch the video. Once a scream was heard Rei would begin to head to the area he was at along with the 13 other participants. After the motive was given, Rei and Kiyoka Maki would go missing. Neither could be found by the others. Soon enough, the Body Discovery Announcement would play, announcing the death of Kiyoka. Though slow, Rei would arrive at the area the body was discovered, revealing that she had in fact been investigating during the time the announcement played, having found something that had worth to her. Super Danganronpa Another 2. Rei is first introduced in Super Danganronpa Another 2 alongside Teruya Ōtori, a fellow member of the Kisaragi foundation. During her first appearance, Rei, whom now had a gun and an entirely different appearance, had shot Mikado Sannōji after tracking him for years, believing him to be the mastermind of the Killing Game. However, this effort was futile, as the mask had protected Sannōji, though it splitting in half due to the gunshot. While this had failed, Rei alongside Ōtori had began to explain the current situation to the best of their abilities, stating that the pair of them had been tracking Sannōji for years, stating he was suspected to of ran similar events before in the past. This effort was shown to also be futile, as a large amount of the participants hadn't believed them originally. As the conversation went on, their business had been stated, with Teruya stating that they were both members of the Kisaragi Foundation, which was a group of people who had been in search for remnants of despair, as well as survivors. It was here when Teruya stated that he was in charge of the foundation's financial department, whereas Rei was in charge of gathering information. Despite the groups questions to the pair, Mekaru simply stated that time was up, and that they would have to arrest Mikado at that very moment. Sannōj would be surrounded by both Ōtori and Mekaru, as the arrest had been started, with his crimes being stated; Murder, violence, kidnapping, and thievery. Fate Despite her hopes, Rei had started to question the wizard's silence, though was cut short by flames the wizard had summoned. In surprise, Mekaru had stepped backwards due to the flames, presumably being slightly burnt as well. While she had many questions, Mikado would seemingly be unresponsive to them. It was then when things took a turn, with him directly saying "To be frank, this is really cutting it close...but, more importantly....17 is over the limit." After saying this, Sannōji would start to use his magic once again, but now directly for the former professor. Flames surrounded the professor, starting to crawl up her as well. The flames would reach great heights, with there being no escape. Within only mere moments, the professor who had been previously standing in that exact spot would be nothing more but the burnt ground and smoke leaving it from the fire that was there moments ago. Talent & Abilities Professor As the Super High School Level Professor, Rei has an extensive amount of intellect known to go to the degree of her teaching students at H University. Gathering Information Though not shown during gameplay, Rei is heavily implied to have a developed ability of gathering information from other people, and likely through data. Though the extent of her training is unknown, it's shown to be great enough for her to be the Head of Gathering Information for the Kisaragi Foundation. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Killing Game Survivors Category:Executed Category:Alive Category:Female